


Just a Girl

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Buffy Stories [16]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Post Chosen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was Buffy's favorite time of day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Girl

Prompt: Your favorite time of day  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Characters: Buffy Summers  
Pairing: none  
Summary: This was Buffy's favorite time of day

Buffy Summers stood at the top of a grassy hill, waiting for the sky to begin to darken. She wrapped her arms around her torso, pulling her light sweater closer in the cooling night air that had more of a bite than she was used to from California. Lately, this had become a habit for her. She walked out to the hill that overlooked the graveyard and watched dusk fall almost every night.

It was her favorite time of day. It was the only time where she wasn't the Slayer. She wasn't the girl who had to save the world every time some fool put it in danger. In that moment she was just Buffy. She was a girl who'd lost almost everyone she'd ever cared about.

There, she could let herself cry. There, she could be just like every other girl. There, she didn't have to be strong. There, she didn't even have to spare a thought for the world's fate. There, she was just a girl.


End file.
